


The Bastard and The Wraith

by kagseyamas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Dirtyhands!Keith, Drabble, I just liked the idea of Lance as an acrobat okay?, M/M, Pining, Six of Crows AU, Wraith!Lance, but you could read it without having read the books, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagseyamas/pseuds/kagseyamas
Summary: Keith didn’t hear Lance approach, nor did he see him. Lance had a presence that was simply absent, and then it was there, hidden in the shadows of Ketterdam. Keith didn’t say anything at first, walked along with the presence of the spider suffocating him, until it became too much to bear. He stood still and asked to the wind,“Is there something you want, Wraith?”





	The Bastard and The Wraith

**Author's Note:**

> Im pretty sure this appeals to like 2 people, but you know what they say, write what you wanna read!

Keith didn’t hear Lance approach, nor did he see him. Lance had a presence that was simply absent, and then it was there, hidden in the shadows of Ketterdam. Keith didn’t say anything at first, walked along with the presence of the spider suffocating him, until it became too much to bear. He stood still and asked to the wind,

“Is there something you want, Wraith?”

“I noticed you became upset when Pidge mentioned Zarkon,” Lance said from the shadows. “There’s something you’re not telling me.” His voice seemed to move around in the night, in his right ear one moment, in his left ear the next. Keith never once heard the patter of rubber-soled shoes, only the nightlife of Ketterdam in the distance.

“There’s a lot of things I haven’t told you,” he replied.

“So humour me.” Lance was behind him. Keith turned around to face him, glove-clad hand gripping tighter on his cane. His hair was getting longer, curling in brunette wisps over his forehead and temples. Keith made a mental note to remind him to cut them; It was a distraction.

“You know plenty about me,” Lance said. His eyes looked sad, but only his eyes. The rest of his face was hardened, a face that had seen it all. “You’ve seen me at my most vulnerable state, in that menagerie. You know how much I miss my family, and my homeland. I’d like to know something about the man I work for.”

Everything in him told Keith not to open his mouth. He was the Bastard of the Barrel. He had no weaknesses, no blind spots, and no reason to spill his secrets. He wanted to walk away and leave Lance in the street. He knew he would follow him anyway. Lance always followed him. Lance gazed at him with sullen blue eyes, and Keith felt a twinge of disgust, knowing what he would say next.

“Bazaal Zarkon stole my brother from me. That’s why I despise him,” he said.

Lance blinked at him in surprise, picking his words, slowly, carefully. “Is he alive?”

Thinking of Shiro made Keith’s chest hurt. He felt dirty, as though he’d betrayed his brother somehow by sharing his memory. Lance’s gaze on him now made him want to vomit. He turned so that he didn’t have to look into those eyes again.

“I don’t know.”

Lance paused, and Keith felt a hesitant hand on his shoulder, resting lightly upon the dark wool of his coat. Keith made to instinctively swipe it away before remembering who it was, and letting the touch remain there, despite his shoulders tensing under the contact.

“Then...you’ll find him. And you’ll make Zarkon pay.”

Keith felt a twisted sense of disappointment, at the use of ‘you’. He had always known that Lance would leave the Dregs, leave Ketterdam, as soon as he earned his freedom, but some selfish, ancient part of Keith had hoped he wouldn’t. It was a foolish thought. It was foolish of Keith to start to rely on him.

He didn’t say a word, only began to walk again, two footsteps punctuated by the jab of a cane. Just as he didn’t hear Lance arrive, he didn’t hear him leave. Only noticed the lack of his presence. The Kerch air was cool, as it was empty.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I know I gave Zarkon a first name, don’t @ me it felt weird just to refer to him by one name in the context.
> 
> also, please let me know if you would want me to write more of this bc I know it’s really short!
> 
> my tumblr is demheter


End file.
